


Music to my ears

by TheOtherCadet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also modern AU, Dancing, Gay, Imagine Kylo Ren can dance, Kylo is into being face fucked, M/M, Yikes, also first time writing a blowjob scene, also hair pulling, blowjob, dude - Freeform, its just uggggh, like fuck, nah, they are roommates, will i go to hell for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherCadet/pseuds/TheOtherCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so Kylo Ren can dance</p><p>Like really well (for a shitty exotic dancer)</p><p>Huh sees him dancing and is like "Just Fuck me Up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> the first part is Inspired by an imagine on the imagine-kylo-ren tumblr  
> http://imagine-kylo-ren.tumblr.com/post/136220809386/imagine-kylo-ren-secretly-being-a-huge-marina-and
> 
> CREDIT TO THE SONG PEOPLE  
> I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING JUST WANTED SO SMUT

Kylo marched down the halls of the finalizer, a shitty apartment building where he lived. It had been a long day at work and he was in dire need of some alone time. As soon as he got to his apartment he made his way to Hux’s room. After shutting the door he tossed off his jacket and sat on the bed, it was a lot cleaner than he expected but hey its Hux.. The only reason he was in here was because Hux insisted on the stereo being in his room to prevent Kylo from controlling it and playing his “angsty trash can” music. It wasn’t even angsty.

After a while he got up, taking a few strides towards the stereo.

Reaching behind the machine he pulled out a cd. Inserting it into the disc drive he clicked through the tracks until he found the one he was looking for.

Marina’s voice pushed through the silence

With a swift turn Kylo Ren looked sassily at his reflection

_**~All I ever wanted was the world~** _

Kyle’s hands raised above his head then dragged back down and rested in his hair.

_**~I can’t help that I need it all~** _

His hips swayed with the words. The tension in his limbs disappearing into the soft hum of the music

**—————————————**

Hux was walking up the stairs to his and Kylo’s apartment. He wasn’t supposed to be home for another week but the business trip had to be cancelled due to one of the speakers rescheduling.

When he got to the door he reached for his key, but he noticed there was a crack in the door. Of course, leave it up to Kylo to leave the apartment open so that they could be robbed.

Fuck! What if they ARE being robbed.

Hux made the decision that he was going to confront this scumbag and possibly save their shit. Because, no he didn’t care if Kylo cried cause his Darth Vader shoes were stolen and no, he didn’t care if Kylo broke his coffee table cause of it. Actually Yes, he did like that coffee table…….

Without much more delay he crept into the apartment. Fist raised incase he needed to attack. To his surprise nothing looked out of place as he entered the living room. Creeping around, to his surprise, EVERYTHING was fine.

“What the fuck” he sighed

Where the hell is Kylo? That emo piece of shit was gonna need another one of Hux’s speeches on the importance of locking the door. But seriously how fucking hard was it to lock the door. Literally no effort was used.

“Probably is too stupid to remember , fucking idiot” and with that Hux dropped his bag on the couch and made his way to his room. Before he could open the door he heard a low song, the beat grounding and the lyrics filthy. Listening closer he could hear a soft thud behind the door, then a low groan.  
With a look of terror Hux backed away from the door.

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

A thousand thought’s raced through his mind, but the most disturbing one…..

“That fucking air head is having sex in my room. In my fucking room”

At first Hux was impressed, someone actually wasn’t put off by how annoying Kylo was and agreed to fuck him. But then he remembered. The fuckface is in HIS ROOM.

WHY THE ACTUAL HELL WAS HE IN HIS ROOM

Probably cause it’s cleaner and no one wants to fuck with Dart Vader judging them  
Hux shivered at the thought. Now to address the matter at hand.

Should he barge in and kick them out and proceed to kick Kylo’s ass or let them finish while he hid in Kylo’s room?

He decided that he needed to teach Kylo a lesson in boundaries.  
Like “look just cause we’re room mates doesn’t mean you can use my room to fuck”

Taking a deep breath he opened to door slowly to peek and and assure that he wouldn’t see anything scarring

**——————————————————**

Kylo Ren closed his eyes. The music swallowing him

_**~Baby you’re no good~** _

His arms dropped to his hips, moving them slowly. Concentrated on the rhythm

_**~Cause they warned me bout you’re type~** _

Slowly he backed towards the door before leaning against it with a soft thud

He groaned softly, getting into the song. Feeling the want. Feeling provocative.

_**~Baby you’re no good but I fell for you I fell for you I fell for you~** _

He grind his hips against the door. The hard wood pushing against his ass. Another groan seeped through him

_**~you got me putting time in, time in~** _

Slowly he turned facing the stereo. His hands reached into his hair and tugged

_**~No body got me feeling this way~** _

Kyle’s thoughts were wrapped around the idea of Hux. Huh over him, Hux pulling his hair, Hux fucking him. Just Hux.

“Kylo?” Hux’s voice whispered hoarsely

Too wrapped up in his fantasy and his eyes still closed, Kylo moaned softly “Fuck Hux”

_**~You got me touching on your body~** _

And then the music stopped and Kylo’s eyes flew open to the sight of Hux staring at him.

Terror filled his eyes

“Hu…Hux, I was..” before he could finish Hux turned the music back on and walked to Kylo.

His pupils blown wide.

“Keep dancing” Hux said

Kylo understood what Hux wanted and he complied. Slowly he reached for his own shirt. Tugging it over his head he turned away from Hux, then backed against him, pushing his ass against the bulge in Hux’s pants  
Slowly he grinded against it. Feeling it push against his clothed opening. Dragging his ass up and down to give some friction.

A low growl in his ear was what he received .

“Fuck….Fuck Kylo…..mm.. Keep doing that” Hux’s breathe was hot in Kylo’s ear

**———————————-**

Hux was expecting the scent of sex and the sight of two sweaty bodies, not Kylo Ren half hard in the middle of his room dancing like....like...like a damn stripper. The lights were turned down low and Kylo was breathing shallow, his hands were in his hair……. he looked like sex.

The scene before him went straight to Hux’s cock.

“Kylo?” He managed to whisper, his voice cracking slightly

Then Kylo made the most beautiful sound that Hux had ever heard

Kylo moaned low and breathy

“Fuck Hux”

Hux’s cock strained in his pants. Quickly he strode over to the stereo and cut it off

Kyle’s eyes flew up, they looked confused before landing on Hux. He looked scared.

No

No Hux didn’t want him to be scared

“Hu….Hux I was…” Kylo stuttered

Hux switch the music back on at full volume. With slow steps he came to stand directly in front of Kylo

“Keep dancing” was all he could say before Kylo grinned. Damn, he looked beautiful. Kylo pulled his shirt off.

Fuck. He was art. His pale skin looked flushed with warmth and moved almost soothingly over his muscles. Fuck, those muscles. They tensed and bristled underneath Kylo’s skin.

Then fucking hell Kylo started moving his body against Hux and fuck if Hux didn't want to cum on the spot.

“Fuck….Fuck Kylo…mmm keep doing that” he growled into the other mans ear.

Suddenly Kylo stopped and Hux was about to cry at the lost contact. But when he looked done he was pleased. Before him Kylo Ren had gotten on his knees, he stared up at Hux through dark eyelashes.

Slowly he bought his hand to rest against Hux’s bulge

The contact made Hux push into Kylo’s palm.

Kylo grinned

“Want me to make you feel good Hux” Kylo’s voice was ragged as hell

Hux looked down and nodded

Kylo shook his head, he wanted to hear this. Pulling the zipper down slowly Kylo growled

“Do you want me?”

And Hux let out a sound, something like a whine but closer to a moan  
“Yes. Fuck yes. Kylo I want you” Hux’s voice came out low and desperate

And with that Kylo pulled Hux’s pants down and released him from his boxers. The freedom caused Hux to make a pleased sound in the back of his throat.  
Kylo took Hux’s cock in his hands, already the tip was leaking pre-come

Kylo licked along the shaft. starting at the tip and ending at the base. He took one of Hux's balls into his mouth and sucked. swiping his tongue back and forth, he pulled off with a wet pop. Sitting back he sucked on the tip, Hux groaned

"Fuck" He managed to say before Kylo swallowed his dick completely.  
Kylo relaxed his throat so that he could take all of Hux's cock. Getting use to the weight in his mouth, he began bobbing his hand. Back and forth, back and forth. Every time he sunk back down he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

**\-----------------**

Hux was in heaven. The warmth of Kylo's mouth and gentle tug were making him see stars. His hands found themselves in Kylo's dark locks. Without any thought he pushed Kylo further onto his cock. 

Kylo choked and Hux almost pulled away to check on him but before he could move Kylo's hand rose and grasped his hip. Slowly Kylo moved back and through a strangled voice he said

"Please keep doing that"

Hux was a bit on the fence, cause like this was good and he didn't want it to end on the account of Kylo passing out or throwing up cause of his gagging. Before Hux could voice his concern Kylo put his dick against his lips.

Then he whispered "I like being forced... I like it rough"

Kyle's breath brushed against Hux's tip and he threw all judgement out the window.

Grabbing Kylo's hair he pushed himself back into his mouth. At first he started off slow but as the feeling in his lower abdomen built he sped up. It didn't take long until he was fucking Kylo's mouth. The obscene sounds were music to his ears. Kylo moaned around his cock and it vibrated through him. Kylo kept moaning, louder and louder.  Each time Hux pulled back he'd tug Kylo forward to take his cock down his throat as he went harder and harder. Kylo gagged a few times but kept going. 

Hux looked down and stared into Kylo's eyes

His eyes were dark and slightly closed. His lips were a sloppy red and looked perfect with Hux's cock inside them. 

Hux felt it, building in him.

"fu..fuck Ky...Kylo. I'm gonna...cum" He groaned

With a wet slurp, Kylo pulled back. Then he wrapped his hands around Hux and started a fast pace

"Do it. Come on Hux I wanna taste you" he whispered, voice hoarse from his throat being wrecked

Hux let out a low groan, grabbing at Kylo's hair.

"Fuck!" was all he could manage before he came and thick burst.

Kylo opened his mouth and caught some of it, the rest painted his face and dotted his hair.

Hux breathed slowly. Kylo Ren helped him lay on the bed.

They laid there for a while, catching their breath.

"Um-" Hux began once his breathing was regular, before he could finish Kylo moved on top of him. Hux felt Kylo's erection, straining in his pants.

"Hux I have a big problem, wanna help out" Kylo said

Hux was kind of confused because his dick hadn't completely recovered from the weapon that is Kylo's mouth, so there was no way he could fuck hi- 

**Oh**

Kylo wasn't asking to be fucked he wanted to fuck him

Clearing his throat he responded "Think you can handle me"

Kylo smiled and with one swift movement he had flipped Hux over so that his ass was in the air, Kylo dragged his clothed dick against it.

"You have no idea" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please leave feedback  
> if people like it I'll make a series around this
> 
> Also there is no beta I just typed this and was done  
> the songs ae  
> Primadonna-Marina and The diamonds  
> Acquaintance- The Weekend


End file.
